


and i'll follow you anywhere

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get trapped in Tracy's family's well. It's a long story.</p>
<p>But they decide to play Yes or No, and things get a little interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll follow you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/130714103287/looks-like-well-be-trapped-for-a-while)

♚♞♚♞♚♞ 

****

 

“I can’t believe you can’t crawl out of this thing. Aren’t you supposed to have crazy werewolf powers?” Stiles mutters, shivering.

Derek looks at him, his eyes flashing very briefly. Stiles wonders if he does it to scare him or if Derek does it because he wants to see him better. Either way, it pisses him off. He’s cold, wet, and he really just wants to be out of this fucking hole. “We are literally 40 feet below ground in a  _fucking hole.”_

“Uh-huh, and?” Stiles asks, eyeing him down. It’s a little darker than he wants. He’s squinting to see Derek. “You’re a werewolf for fuck’s sake! Scott could do it. At least,  _try.”_

Derek huffs and Stiles sees his eyes flicker. He inhales deeply and starts to climb up the side. He’s probably about ten feet off the ground when he winces, pulls away, and falls.

Stiles rushes to him. “Dude, what happened?”

“It’s covered in wolfsbane,” Derek muttered. “I thought I could avoid it or endure it but–”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles whispers, falling beside Derek. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to get us out of here.”

“I didn’t–I just–Stiles.” Derek brushes some dirt from his arms. He leans against the dirt wall and Stiles can see his dark shadow duck his head. He crawls over to sit beside him.

“Looks like we’re going to be trapped here for a while.”

Derek snorts. “You think?”

“I wonder why the Stewarts built this hole.”

“It’s probably meant to be a well but never got finished. I can’t believe the tunnel caved in,” Derek sighs heavily. It’s as though this is the worst thing that could happen to him. Stiles rubs his hands together and tries to think of something to make Derek feel better.

“I’m sorry I thought that the moonstone would be down here,” Stiles mutters. “I just wanted–”

“Don’t you  _dare_  apologize. It’s not your fault we’re here, and it’s not your fault we’re stuck. Let’s play a game. But not truth and dare,” Derek tells him.

“Okay, how about yes or no?” Stiles shrugs. They’d played it drunk a few times. Never alone though. It could get dangerous or be super boring.

“You have a crush on Heather,” Derek says immediately. Stiles is taken aback, unsure what to make of that. He thinks it’s safe to say it’s not going to be boring tonight.

“No. You were going to leave and visit Cora without telling anyone.”

“No. I was going to tell you,” Derek tells him.

"Don’t break the rules,” Stiles whispers, but he’s secretly glad he had.

Derek takes a moment before he says, “You’re cold.”

Stiles lets out a laugh, “Yes. You’re going to hug me for warmth.”

“Yes,” Derek says. Stiles is surprised, but pleased. He scoots closer to Derek and lets him wrap his arms around him. It’s nice, warm, and safe. “You’re scared.”

“No. You went on a date last week.”

“Yes. You were upset about that.”

“Yes. You enjoyed yourself.”

“No,” Derek says. “No, I did not. You were upset because it was with your friend, Caitlin.”

Stiles swallows. He was upset because  _he_  wanted to be on the date, so he murmurs, “No.”

 

This seems to surprise Derek, but he doesn’t question him further. Stiles knows that Derek knows when he’s lying and he can sense his emotions. It sucks because Stiles doesn’t have that same luxury, but he trusts Derek will be honest with him. “Stiles, your statement?”

“You’ve never wanted to kiss me,” he breathes. He wants to take the words back as soon as they leave his lips. Stiles closes his eyes, and his chest tightens.

“No.”

Stiles’ shoulders drop.

“I’ve never  _not_  wanted to kiss you,” Derek murmurs.

“Your turn,” Stiles tells him as he turns in Derek’s arms. He places a hand on Derek’s chest to prop himself up so that he can see his face. His heart is pounding too fast. It’s too dark to really read Derek’s expression.

“You want to kiss me right now,” Derek whispers.

Stiles shakes his head. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

Derek’s eyebrows rise, but neither of them move right away. Stiles isn’t sure why until some gravel falls pass them. Stiles looks up. Scott waves at him with a bright smile on his face. At least, Stiles assumes that’s what he looks like. It’s a little too dark to tell. “Hey guys! You two okay down there? Anyone hurt?”

“We’re okay,” Derek grunts.

Scott waves and then he’s gone. Stiles collapses against Derek and hides his face in his chest. Derek’s hand lightly rubs his back.

"I’m going to kill Scott,” Stiles grumbles.

“No, you’re not. C’mon, sit up.” Derek gently pushes Stiles back and he shifts so he can sit up straight. Derek’s hand moves up to his cheek, cupping it. “You like me.”

“You like me!” Stiles says.

Derek lets out a laugh, his shoulders deflating. He pulls Stiles’ face close to his and murmurs, “Yes.”

Stiles vaguely hears some of the pack shouting things, but he ignores them all. He’s kissing Derek. After all this time, he’s finally kissing Derek.

When they part, Derek’s breathing seems a little uneven. It’s close to matching Stiles’. He smiles at him and nods. “You  _liiiike_  me too.”

Derek huffs. “Of course I do, you idiot. Why else would I have followed you through the Stewart’s tunnels on a wild goose chase?”

Stiles laughs as he stands up. He brushes some dirt off his pants and shakes his head. “I knew you thought it was a wild goose chase!”

“Hey!” Lydia’s voice comes. They both look up. “We’re lowering down a rope. Stiles wrap it around your waist first, okay?”

“Sure,” Derek says, with a wave. He’s clearly not concerned about getting out of here anytime soon.

Stiles grabs the rope and as Derek helps him secure it around his waist, something catches his eyes. He lunges forward, causing someone to shout above them, and he brushes the dirt off a smooth stone. He pulls it out from the side and says, “Moonstone! I have moonstone!”

"Fuck. You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” Derek asks, but he seems more pleased than anything.

Stiles leans into him, clutching the moonstone tightly in his hand, and gives him a quick kiss. “Nope, never. Beam me up, Scottie!”

“Nice!” Scott shouts down. Stiles lurches when they pull the rope hard enough that his feet leave the ground.

He keeps his eyes on Derek as he moves up. Finds it comforting, even if it means that his stomach flip-flops due to the increasing height. When he gets close to the top, he tosses the moonstone at Boyd who catches it without blinking. Then he lifts his arms up for Jackson to reach down and yank him up the rest of the way.

Stiles falls onto the ground, knocking Jackson over as well. He grins as he realizes the entire pack must have come looking for them. When he stands up, he looks at Tracy. “What is this hole for?”

“It’s an unfinished well,” Tracy explains. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. But your well is covered in wolfsbane,” Stiles tells her. “That’s why Derek couldn’t get us out. Help me untie these.”

Allison is quickly untying the rope. She whistles. “These knots are impressive. Derek?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, feeling proud.

“So you two are gonna be a thing now, huh?” Erica asks. She never bothers to be subtle, especially not since her and Boyd started dating.

He shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Ugh, if you make out with Derek during pack meetings, I will have to punch you both,” Jackson mutters, sounding disgusted. “I do not need to know what  _that_  smells like.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything. Lydia brushes some dirt off him in silence. He catches the look on her face though and knows she’s going to be questioning him alone soon. He hands the rope back to Isaac who tosses it down the unfinished well.

“So the walls have wolfsbane?” Kira asks. “Do you think this was a trap?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles says, shrugging.

“Derek!” Allison shouts down the hole. “Make sure you do those knots really tight like you did with Stiles. I know it’ll be more awkward because of the angles, but otherwise we might lose you.”

Derek says something to her, but Stiles can’t quite make it out. Mason lifts his head from his cell phone and says, “Guys, you might want to read this news article I found.”

Hayden steps up beside Stiles and hands him a thin blanket. She smiles and says, “It was in the back of my car. You look pretty cold.”

“I am,” Stiles admits. She must have sensed him shivering. He wraps the blanket around himself. “Thanks, Hayden.”

She only nods in response. Stiles doesn’t think she likes him very much. She walks back over to where Tracy and Boyd’s little sister, Alicia, stand. She’s clearly fighting with Liam again, because she’s ignoring his puppy stares that he’s giving her from beside Mason.

"Let’s see,” Kira says, taking the phone from Mason.

Stiles walks over to the hole, more concern that Derek gets out safely.

“Dude’s gained weight,” Scott mutters as he and Isaac yank on the rope again. Jackson picks up the end after Isaac to help.

“I heard that!” Derek shouts.

“It’s true. You’re like a squirrel at Christmas,” Stiles tells him, peering down. “You’re just storing up some fat for the winter months.”

“Asshat,” Derek mutters.

Stiles reaches down with Erica to pull him up the rest of the way. When Derek’s foot slips, Scott grabs his shirt and yanks him forward. Derek crashes into Stiles, but he just uses it as an excuse to slip his arms around Derek’s waist. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Thank you guys! We appreciate the rescue. We do. But we’re going back to Derek’s place to make out. We got you the moonstone, so  _no one_  can complain. You’ll be fine without us. Call up Braeden if you need someone else. I’m sure she’s bored out of her mind marking exams.” Stiles pulls Derek away from the pack.

He hears Erica whistle, Jackson grumble about how they better not do anything in his bed, and Scott is giving him a very concerned expression. The younger pack members don’t really seem to care. Allison and Malia only give him supportive smiles. Lydia, Kira, Mason, and Danny are all discussing the information on the cell phone.

Stiles wonders if he should feel guilty. They did  _just_  save their asses. Then Boyd gives him a small nod and he knows that they’ll be okay. Hell, they might even get more done without Stiles and Derek bickering.

Derek doesn’t say anything until they’re in his Camaro, parked in Tracy’s driveway. “That was rude.”

“And yet, you’re here with me,” Stiles points out. “You want to make out with me in your bed, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Derek says, with a bright smile. He reaches out to intertwine his fingers with Stiles. “Always yes. We’ll help them tomorrow, right?”

Stiles laughs. “You’re underestimating how much I want to make out with you.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he turns the car on and carefully backs out of the driveway without taking his hand back. Stiles looks out the window. If someone had asked him three years ago whether he thought he’d end up _here_ , just like this, he would’ve said no. And man, is he ever glad he would’ve been wrong.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞ 

 

“You love me.”

“Yes.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com).


End file.
